Шаблон:Ep/switch
} |Pilot (Arrow)=Arrow 1x01 |Honor Thy Father=Arrow 1x02 |Lone Gunmen=Arrow 1x03 |An Innocent Man=Arrow 1x04 |Damaged=Arrow 1x05 |Legacies=Arrow 1x06 |Muse of Fire=Arrow 1x07 |Vendetta=Arrow 1x08 |Year's End=Arrow 1x09 |Burned=Arrow 1x10 |Trust but Verify=Arrow 1x11 |Vertigo=Arrow 1x12 |Betrayal=Arrow 1x13 |The Odyssey=Arrow 1x14 |Dodger=Arrow 1x15 |Dead to Rights=Arrow 1x16 |The Huntress Returns=Arrow 1x17 |Salvation=Arrow 1x18 |Unfinished Business=Arrow 1x19 |Home Invasion=Arrow 1x20 |The Undertaking=Arrow 1x21 |Darkness on the Edge of Town=Arrow 1x22 |Sacrifice=Arrow 1x23 |City of Heroes=Arrow 2x01 |Identity=Arrow 2x02 |Broken Dolls=Arrow 2x03 |Crucible=Arrow 2x04 |League of Assassins=Arrow 2x05 |Keep Your Enemies Closer=Arrow 2x06 |State v. Queen=Arrow 2x07 |The Scientist=Arrow 2x08 |Three Ghosts=Arrow 2x09 |Blast Radius=Arrow 2x10 |Blind Spot=Arrow 2x11 |Tremors=Arrow 2x12 |Heir to the Demon=Arrow 2x13 |Time of Death=Arrow 2x14 |The Promise=Arrow 2x15 |Suicide Squad=Arrow 2x16 |Birds of Prey=Arrow 2x17 |Deathstroke=Arrow 2x18 |The Man Under the Hood=Arrow 2x19 |Seeing Red (Arrow)=Arrow 2x20 |City of Blood=Arrow 2x21 |Streets of Fire=Arrow 2x22 |Unthinkable=Arrow 2x23 |The Calm=Arrow 3x01 |Sara=Arrow 3x02 |Corto Maltese=Arrow 3x03 |The Magician=Arrow 3x04 |The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak=Arrow 3x05 |Guilty=Arrow 3x06 |Draw Back Your Bow=Arrow 3x07 |The Brave and the Bold=Arrow 3x08 |The Climb=Arrow 3x09 |Left Behind (Arrow)=Arrow 3x10 |Midnight City=Arrow 3x11 |Uprising=Arrow 3x12 |Canaries=Arrow 3x13 |The Return=Arrow 3x14 |Nanda Parbat=Arrow 3x15 |The Offer=Arrow 3x16 |Suicidal Tendencies=Arrow 3x17 |Public Enemy=Arrow 3x18 |Broken Arrow=Arrow 3x19 |The Fallen=Arrow 3x20 |Al Sah-him=Arrow 3x21 |This Is Your Sword=Arrow 3x22 |My Name Is Oliver Queen=Arrow 3x23 |Green Arrow=Arrow 4x01 |The Candidate=Arrow 4x02 |Restoration=Arrow 4x03 |Beyond Redemption=Arrow 4x04 |Haunted=Arrow 4x05 |Lost Souls=Arrow 4x06 |Brotherhood=Arrow 4x07 |Legends of Yesterday=Arrow 4x08 |Dark Waters=Arrow 4x09 |Blood Debts=Arrow 4x10 |A.W.O.L.=Arrow 4x11 |Unchained=Arrow 4x12 |Sins of the Father (Arrow)=Arrow 4x13 |Code of Silence=Arrow 4x14 |Taken=Arrow 4x15 |Broken Hearts=Arrow 4x16 |Beacon of Hope=Arrow 4x17 |Eleven-Fifty-Nine=Arrow 4x18 |Canary Cry=Arrow 4x19 |Genesis=Arrow 4x20 |Monument Point=Arrow 4x21 |Lost in the Flood=Arrow 4x22 |Schism=Arrow 4x23 |Legacy (Arrow)=Arrow 5x01 |The Recruits=Arrow 5x02 |A Matter of Trust=Arrow 5x03 |Penance=Arrow 5x04 |Human Target=Arrow 5x05 |So It Begins=Arrow 5x06 |Vigilante=Arrow 5x07 |Invasion! (Arrow)=Arrow 5x08 |What We Leave Behind=Arrow 5x09 |Who Are You?=Arrow 5x10 |Second Chances=Arrow 5x11 |Bratva=Arrow 5x12 |Spectre of the Gun=Arrow 5x13 |The Sin-Eater=Arrow 5x14 |Fighting Fire With Fire=Arrow 5x15 |Checkmate=Arrow 5x16 |Kapiushon=Arrow 5x17 |Disbanded=Arrow 5x18 |Dangerous Liaisons=Arrow 5x19 |Underneath=Arrow 5x20 |Honor Thy Fathers=Arrow 5x21 |Missing=Arrow 5x22 |Lian Yu=Arrow 5x23 |Fallout (Arrow)=Arrow 6x01 |Tribute=Arrow 6x02 |Next of Kin=Arrow 6x03 |Reversal=Arrow 6x04 |Deathstroke Returns=Arrow 6x05 |Promises Kept=Arrow 6x06 |Thanksgiving=Arrow 6x07 |Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2=Arrow 6x08 |Irreconcilable Differences=Arrow 6x09 |Divided=Arrow 6x10 |We Fall=Arrow 6x11 |All for Nothing=Arrow 6x12 |The Devil's Greatest Trick=Arrow 6x13 |Collision Course=Arrow 6x14 |Doppelganger=Arrow 6x15 |The Thanatos Guild=Arrow 6x16 |Brothers in Arms=Arrow 6x17 |Fundamentals=Arrow 6x18 |The Dragon=Arrow 6x19 |Shifting Allegiances=Arrow 6x20 |Docket No. 11-19-41-73=Arrow 6x21 |The Ties That Bind=Arrow 6x22 |Life Sentence=Arrow 6x23 |Inmate 4587=Arrow 7x01 |The Longbow Hunters=Arrow 7x02 |Crossing Lines=Arrow 7x03 |Level Two=Arrow 7x04 |The Demon=Arrow 7x05 |Due Process=Arrow 7x06 |The Slabside Redemption=Arrow 7x07 |Unmasked=Arrow 7x08 |Elseworlds, Part 2=Arrow 7x09 |My Name is Emiko Queen=Arrow 7x10 |Past Sins=Arrow 7x11 |Emerald Archer=Arrow 7x12 |Star City Slayer=Arrow 7x13 |Brothers & Sisters=Arrow 7x14 |Training Day=Arrow 7x15 |Star City 2040=Arrow 7x16 |Inheritance=Arrow 7x17 |Lost Canary=Arrow 7x18 |Spartan=Arrow 7x19 |Confessions=Arrow 7x20 |Living Proof=Arrow 7x21 |You Have Saved This City=Arrow 7x22 |Pilot (The Flash (The CW))=The Flash (The CW) 1x01 |Fastest Man Alive=The Flash (The CW) 1x02 |Things You Can't Outrun=The Flash (The CW) 1x03 |Going Rogue=The Flash (The CW) 1x04 |Plastique=The Flash (The CW) 1x05 |The Flash is Born=The Flash (The CW) 1x06 |Power Outage=The Flash (The CW) 1x07 |Flash vs. Arrow=The Flash (The CW) 1x08 |The Man in the Yellow Suit=The Flash (The CW) 1x09 |Revenge of the Rogues=The Flash (The CW) 1x10 |The Sound and the Fury=The Flash (The CW) 1x11 |Crazy for You=The Flash (The CW) 1x12 |The Nuclear Man=The Flash (The CW) 1x13 |Fallout (The Flash)=The Flash (The CW) 1x14 |Out of Time (The Flash)=The Flash (The CW) 1x15 |Rogue Time=The Flash (The CW) 1x16 |Tricksters=The Flash (The CW) 1x17 |All Star Team Up=The Flash (The CW) 1x18 |Who is Harrison Wells?=The Flash (The CW) 1x19 |The Trap=The Flash (The CW) 1x20 |Grodd Lives=The Flash (The CW) 1x21 |Rogue Air=The Flash (The CW) 1x22 |Fast Enough=The Flash (The CW) 1x23 |The Man Who Saved Central City=The Flash (The CW) 2x01 |Flash of Two Worlds=The Flash (The CW) 2x02 |Family of Rogues=The Flash (The CW) 2x03 |The Fury of Firestorm=The Flash (The CW) 2x04 |The Darkness and the Light=The Flash (The CW) 2x05 |Enter Zoom=The Flash (The CW) 2x06 |Gorilla Warfare=The Flash (The CW) 2x07 |Legends of Today=The Flash (The CW) 2x08 |Running to Stand Still=The Flash (The CW) 2x09 |Potential Energy=The Flash (The CW) 2x10 |The Reverse-Flash Returns=The Flash (The CW) 2x11 |Fast Lane=The Flash (The CW) 2x12 |Welcome to Earth-2=The Flash (The CW) 2x13 |Escape from Earth-2=The Flash (The CW) 2x14 |King Shark=The Flash (The CW) 2x15 |Trajectory=The Flash (The CW) 2x16 |Flash Back=The Flash (The CW) 2x17 |Versus Zoom=The Flash (The CW) 2x18 |Back to Normal=The Flash (The CW) 2x19 |Rupture=The Flash (The CW) 2x20 |The Runaway Dinosaur=The Flash (The CW) 2x21 |Invincible=The Flash (The CW) 2x22 |The Race of His Life=The Flash (The CW) 2x23 |Flashpoint=The Flash (The CW) 3x01 |Paradox=The Flash (The CW) 3x02 |Magenta=The Flash (The CW) 3x03 |The New Rogues=The Flash (The CW) 3x04 |Monster=The Flash (The CW) 3x05 |Shade=The Flash (The CW) 3x06 |Killer Frost=The Flash (The CW) 3x07 |Invasion! (The Flash)=The Flash (The CW) 3x08 |The Present=The Flash (The CW) 3x09 |Borrowing Problems from the Future=The Flash (The CW) 3x10 |Dead or Alive=The Flash (The CW) 3x11 |Untouchable=The Flash (The CW) 3x12 |Attack on Gorilla City=The Flash (The CW) 3x13 |Attack on Central City=The Flash (The CW) 3x14 |The Wrath of Savitar=The Flash (The CW) 3x15 |Into the Speed Force=The Flash (The CW) 3x16 |Duet=The Flash (The CW) 3x17 |Abra Kadabra=The Flash (The CW) 3x18 |The Once and Future Flash=The Flash (The CW) 3x19 |I Know Who You Are=The Flash (The CW) 3x20 |Cause and Effect=The Flash (The CW) 3x21 |Infantino Street=The Flash (The CW) 3x22 |Finish Line=The Flash (The CW) 3x23 |The Flash Reborn=The Flash (The CW) 4x01 |Mixed Signals=The Flash (The CW) 4x02 |Luck Be a Lady=The Flash (The CW) 4x03 |Elongated Journey Into Night=The Flash (The CW) 4x04 |Girls Night Out=The Flash (The CW) 4x05 |When Harry Met Harry...=The Flash (The CW) 4x06 |Therefore I Am=The Flash (The CW) 4x07 |Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3=The Flash (The CW) 4x08 |Don't Run=The Flash (The CW) 4x09 |The Trial of The Flash=The Flash (The CW) 4x10 |The Elongated Knight Rises=The Flash (The CW) 4x11 |Honey, I Shrunk Team Flash=The Flash (The CW) 4x12 |True Colors=The Flash (The CW) 4x13 |Subject 9=The Flash (The CW) 4x14 |Enter Flashtime=The Flash (The CW) 4x15 |Run, Iris, Run=The Flash (The CW) 4x16 |Null and Annoyed=The Flash (The CW) 4x17 |Lose Yourself=The Flash (The CW) 4x18 |Fury Rogue=The Flash (The CW) 4x19 |Therefore She Is=The Flash (The CW) 4x20 |Harry and the Harrisons=The Flash (The CW) 4x21 |Think Fast=The Flash (The CW) 4x22 |We Are The Flash=The Flash (The CW) 4x23 |Nora=The Flash (The CW) 5x01 |Blocked=The Flash (The CW) 5x02 |The Death of Vibe=The Flash (The CW) 5x03 |News Flash=The Flash (The CW) 5x04 |All Doll'd Up=The Flash (The CW) 5x05 |The Icicle Cometh=The Flash (The CW) 5x06 |O Come, All Ye Thankful=The Flash (The CW) 5x07 |What's Past is Prologue=The Flash (The CW) 5x08 |Elseworlds, Part 1=The Flash (The CW) 5x09 |The Flash & The Furious=The Flash (The CW) 5x10 |Seeing Red (The Flash)=The Flash (The CW) 5x11 |Memorabilia=The Flash (The CW) 5x12 |Goldfaced=The Flash (The CW) 5x13 |Cause and XS=The Flash (The CW) 5x14 |King Shark vs. Gorilla Grodd=The Flash (The CW) 5x15 |Failure is an Orphan=The Flash (The CW) 5x16 |Time Bomb=The Flash (The CW) 5x17 |Godspeed=The Flash (The CW) 5x18 |Snow Pack=The Flash (The CW) 5x19 |Gone Rogue=The Flash (The CW) 5x20 |The Girl With The Red Lightning=The Flash (The CW) 5x21 |Legacy (The Flash)=The Flash (The CW) 5x22 |Non Est Asylum=Constantine 1x01 |The Darkness Beneath=Constantine 1x02 |The Devil's Vinyl=Constantine 1x03 |A Feast of Friends=Constantine 1x04 |Danse Vaudou=Constantine 1x05 |The Rage of Caliban=Constantine 1x06 |Blessed Are the Damned=Constantine 1x07 |The Saint of Last Resorts=Constantine 1x08 |The Saint of Last Resorts: Part Two=Constantine 1x09 |Quid Pro Quo=Constantine 1x10 |A Whole World Out There=Constantine 1x11 |Angels and Ministers of Grace=Constantine 1x12 |Waiting for the Man=Constantine 1x13 |Final Girl=Constantine 1x14 |Episode 1 (Vixen season 1)=Vixen 1x01 |Episode 2 (Vixen season 1)=Vixen 1x02 |Episode 3 (Vixen season 1)=Vixen 1x03 |Episode 4 (Vixen season 1)=Vixen 1x04 |Episode 5 (Vixen season 1)=Vixen 1x05 |Episode 6 (Vixen season 1)=Vixen 1x06 |Episode 1 (Vixen season 2)=Vixen 2x01 |Episode 2 (Vixen season 2)=Vixen 2x02 |Episode 3 (Vixen season 2)=Vixen 2x03 |Episode 4 (Vixen season 2)=Vixen 2x04 |Episode 5 (Vixen season 2)=Vixen 2x05 |Episode 6 (Vixen season 2)=Vixen 2x06 |Pilot (Supergirl)=Supergirl 1x01 |Stronger Together=Supergirl 1x02 |Fight or Flight=Supergirl 1x03 |Livewire=Supergirl 1x04 |How Does She Do It?=Supergirl 1x05 |Red Faced=Supergirl 1x06 |Human For a Day=Supergirl 1x07 |Hostile Takeover=Supergirl 1x08 |Blood Bonds=Supergirl 1x09 |Childish Things=Supergirl 1x10 |Strange Visitor From Another Planet=Supergirl 1x11 |Bizarro=Supergirl 1x12 |For the Girl Who Has Everything=Supergirl 1x13 |Truth, Justice and the American Way=Supergirl 1x14 |Solitude=Supergirl 1x15 |Falling=Supergirl 1x16 |Manhunter=Supergirl 1x17 |Worlds Finest=Supergirl 1x18 |Myriad=Supergirl 1x19 |Better Angels=Supergirl 1x20 |The Adventures of Supergirl=Supergirl 2x01 |The Last Children of Krypton=Supergirl 2x02 |Welcome to Earth=Supergirl 2x03 |Survivors=Supergirl 2x04 |Crossfire=Supergirl 2x05 |Changing=Supergirl 2x06 |The Darkest Place=Supergirl 2x07 |Medusa=Supergirl 2x08 |Supergirl Lives=Supergirl 2x09 |We Can Be Heroes=Supergirl 2x10 |The Martian Chronicles=Supergirl 2x11 |Luthors=Supergirl 2x12 |Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk=Supergirl 2x13 |Homecoming=Supergirl 2x14 |Exodus=Supergirl 2x15 |Star-Crossed=Supergirl 2x16 |Distant Sun=Supergirl 2x17 |Ace Reporter=Supergirl 2x18 |Alex=Supergirl 2x19 |City of Lost Children=Supergirl 2x20 |Resist=Supergirl 2x21 |Nevertheless, She Persisted=Supergirl 2x22 |Girl of Steel=Supergirl 3x01 |Triggers=Supergirl 3x02 |Far From the Tree=Supergirl 3x03 |The Faithful=Supergirl 3x04 |Damage=Supergirl 3x05 |Midvale=Supergirl 3x06 |Wake Up=Supergirl 3x07 |Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1=Supergirl 3x08 |Reign=Supergirl 3x09 |Legion of Super-Heroes=Supergirl 3x10 |Fort Rozz=Supergirl 3x11 |For Good=Supergirl 3x12 |Both Sides Now=Supergirl 3x13 |Schott Through the Heart=Supergirl 3x14 |In Search of Lost Time=Supergirl 3x15 |Of Two Minds=Supergirl 3x16 |Trinity=Supergirl 3x17 |Shelter from the Storm=Supergirl 3x18 |The Fanatical=Supergirl 3x19 |Dark Side of the Moon=Supergirl 3x20 |Not Kansas=Supergirl 3x21 |Make it Reign=Supergirl 3x22 |Battles Lost and Won=Supergirl 3x23 |The American Alien=Supergirl 4x01 |Fallout (Supergirl)=Supergirl 4x02 |Man of Steel=Supergirl 4x03 |Ahimsa=Supergirl 4x04 |Parasite Lost=Supergirl 4x05 |Call to Action=Supergirl 4x06 |Rather the Fallen Angel=Supergirl 4x07 |Bunker Hill=Supergirl 4x08 |Elseworlds, Part 3=Supergirl 4x09 |Suspicious Minds=Supergirl 4x10 |Blood Memory=Supergirl 4x11 |Menagerie=Supergirl 4x12 |What's So Funny About Truth, Justice, and the American Way?=Supergirl 4x13 |Stand and Deliver=Supergirl 4x14 |O Brother, Where Art Thou?=Supergirl 4x15 |The House of L=Supergirl 4x16 |All About Eve=Supergirl 4x17 |Crime and Punishment=Supergirl 4x18 |American Dreamer=Supergirl 4x19 |Will The Real Miss Tessmacher Please Stand Up?=Supergirl 4x20 |Red Dawn=Supergirl 4x21 |The Quest for Peace=Supergirl 4x22 |Pilot, Part 1=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x01 |Pilot, Part 2=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x02 |Blood Ties=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x03 |White Knights=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x04 |Fail-Safe=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x05 |Star City 2046=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x06 |Marooned=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x07 |Night of the Hawk=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x08 |Left Behind (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x09 |Progeny=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x10 |The Magnificent Eight=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x11 |Last Refuge=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x12 |Leviathan=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x13 |River of Time=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x14 |Destiny=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x15 |Legendary=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 1x16 |Out of Time (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x01 |The Justice Society of America=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x02 |Shogun=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x03 |Abominations=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x04 |Compromised=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x05 |Outlaw Country=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x06 |Invasion! (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x07 |The Chicago Way=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x08 |Raiders of the Lost Art=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x09 |The Legion of Doom=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x10 |Turncoat=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x11 |Camelot/3000=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x12 |Land of the Lost=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x13 |Moonshot=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x14 |Fellowship of the Spear=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x15 |Doomworld=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x16 |Aruba=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 2x17 |Aruba-Con=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x01 |Freakshow=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x02 |Zari=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x03 |Phone Home=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x04 |Return of the Mack=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x05 |Helen Hunt=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x06 |Welcome to the Jungle=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x07 |Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x08 |Beebo the God of War=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x09 |Daddy Darhkest=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x10 |Here I Go Again=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x11 |The Curse of the Earth Totem=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x12 |No Country for Old Dads=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x13 |Amazing Grace=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x14 |Necromancing the Stone=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x15 |I, Ava=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x16 |Guest Starring John Noble=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x17 |The Good, The Bad and The Cuddly=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 3x18 |The Virgin Gary=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x01 |Witch Hunt=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x02 |Dancing Queen=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x03 |Wet Hot American Bummer=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x04 |Tagumo Attacks!!!=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x05 |Tender is the Nate=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x06 |Hell No, Dolly!=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x07 |Legends of To-Meow-Meow=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x08 |Lucha de Apuestas=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x09 |The Getaway=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x10 |Séance & Sensibility=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x11 |The Eggplant, the Witch & the Wardrobe=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x12 |Egg MacGuffin=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x13 |Nip/Stuck=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x14 |Terms of Service=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x15 |Hey, World!=DC's Legends of Tomorrow 4x16 |Pilot (The Flash (CBS))=The Flash (CBS) 1x01 |Out of Control=The Flash (CBS) 1x02 |Watching the Detectives=The Flash (CBS) 1x03 |Honor Among Thieves=The Flash (CBS) 1x04 |Double Vision=The Flash (CBS) 1x05 |Sins of the Father (The Flash)=The Flash (CBS) 1x06 |Child's Play=The Flash (CBS) 1x07 |Shroud of Death=The Flash (CBS) 1x08 |Ghost In The Machine=The Flash (CBS) 1x09 |Sight Unseen=The Flash (CBS) 1x10 |Beat the Clock=The Flash (CBS) 1x11 |The Trickster=The Flash (CBS) 1x12 |Tina, is That You?=The Flash (CBS) 1x13 |Be My Baby=The Flash (CBS) 1x14 |Fast Forward=The Flash (CBS) 1x15 |Deadly Nightshade=The Flash (CBS) 1x16 |Captain Cold=The Flash (CBS) 1x17 |Twin Streaks=The Flash (CBS) 1x18 |Done with Mirrors=The Flash (CBS) 1x19 |Good Night, Central City=The Flash (CBS) 1x20 |Alpha=The Flash (CBS) 1x21 |The Trial of the Trickster=The Flash (CBS) 1x22 |Episode One (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 1)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 1x01 |Episode Two (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 1)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 1x02 |Episode Three (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 1)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 1x03 |Episode Four (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 1)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 1x04 |Episode Five (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 1)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 1x05 |Episode Six (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 1)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 1x06 |Episode One (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 2)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 2x01 |Episode Two (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 2)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 2x02 |Episode Three (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 2)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 2x03 |Episode Four (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 2)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 2x04 |Episode Five (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 2)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 2x05 |Episode Six (Freedom Fighters: The Ray season 2)=Freedom Fighters: The Ray 2x06 |Arrowverse Wiki }} Category:Updates Following a New Episode